The invention relates to a device for opening and closing a moving component as generically defined by the independent claim.
DE 199 13 106 C1 has disclosed a pinch prevention device with a hollow profile for a force-actuated closing device in which a pinch strip embodied as a hollow profile is disposed along a frame, for example of a sunroof opening. The hollow profile has two electrically conductive regions spaced apart from each other, whose contact triggers a switching action for triggering the motor of the closing device. A hollow profile of this kind is quite expensive to manufacture and when in use, such a system is susceptible to false activations due to a continuous deformation of the electrically conductive regions.